Maddi Poirier Where did I begin?
by missmaygranger
Summary: Maddi Porier lives with her adopted family in rural France, but ever since she knew she was a witch - so, as long as she can remember- she has wanted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is British, and proud of it, even if she doesn't know her birth parents. But will she get to Hogwarts? Will she be accepted there? Please read and review. Rated K. Thank You


**Hi, I hope you all enjoy reading this. If you are confused at all at the end of this chapter, them remember that there is a lot more to be explained...**

**Please please please review, I need some reviews to keep me writing. Enjoy!**

**[NOTE: all the talking in this chapter is in French, although it is written in English.]**

I opened my eyes. When a person wakes up, they usually think very vague thoughts- _'It's too early'_, _'I don't want to get out of bed'_, or maybe they might think about the day ahead. When I wake up, every morning I think the same thing. Every morning the same four words enter my head. Those four words are _'Where did I begin?' _

Sometimes, I am able to cast that thought out of my head before breakfast- I am a normal person, after all. But most of the time, those words linger in my mind all day. I have tried asking my foster parents, but they insist they don't know anything.

_Right now, I need to shake these thoughts away very quickly,_ I thought. _For now, atleast._ I was going on an adventure, you could say. I was going to see the country I was born in, where my birth parents has lived. I was going to Hogwarts.

I slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom across the hall. After I had noiselessly washed and dressed, I sat down at my desk in my bedroom, and pulled a fresh sheet of paper out of a notepad. I wrote, in French- slowly at first, and then faster- the words :

_Charlotte and Pierre,_

_ I've left home. I haven't run away, just left for a while_

_I have to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I hope you will understand what this means to me now that I have left. _

_Please don't look for me. I'll send an owl when I get to Hogwarts, to let you know that I'm alright._

_Know that you will always be my family, the people who brought me up. But blood ties remain and I must see the country I was born in, and attend the school my birth parents attended._

_ Maddi._

I read the letter through several times. I tried not to think about the reaction my foster parents might have to the letter. I picked up my trunk, all packed, and carried it down the stairs as quietly as I could. Then I walked back up stairs to get my shoulder bag and the letter to my foster parents, Charlotte and Pierre. I left the letter on the worktop and then sat down at the breakfast bar, to eat several bowls of cereal and check I had everything. In my purse I had two hundred euros, twenty galleons, seven sickles and a knut. I had been saving this up for over two years, but I didnt know how far it would get me. Would I make it from my home, a farm house in the rolling hills of rural France, to England ? I had no idea.

It was about twenty minutes past midnight when I left the house lugging my trunk begin me. To begin with I was perfectly fine. I was sensible, I had worn a warm jacket, brought a lot of food with me... but it was a physical need like hunger that made me upset, tired and frustrated. No, it was purely psychological. I set out to walk to the train station, and that long, dark journey on foot left me to my own thoughts far to much. I thought about my foster parents and whether I was right to leave home. I wondered about my birth parents and who they were. I pondered over why my birth parents would have put me up for adoption, and why Charlotte and Pierre adopted me. All these questions about the 'closed adoption' that my adopted family had refused to answer now surfaced again. But, most of all, I worried about how I would get to Hogwarts.

It was almost one o' clock when I arrived at the station, and broke out into a run to the ticket office. I slowed down as I approached, out of breath. I couldn't see a light inside the ticket office, and suddenly a horrible thought entered my mind. What if it was closed? If there were no trains? No. No! I sprinted to the ticket office, almost falling over. Luckily, there was a guy in uniform, dozing with his head his hands.

"hello!" I said loudly, talking in French. He snored noisily. "Good morning Sir!" I shouted at him.

"Eh?"

"Hello, when is the next train, please?"

"where?"

"Paris, please."

" twelve minutes." I silently thanked my lucky stars.

"Great. Thank you. A Oneway ticket please."

"forty seven euros."

That was a lot... I gulped and gave it to him in ten euro notes. He handed me some coins and a white ticket.

"thank you" I said. He grunted and put his head back on the desk. I wheeled my case onto the station, and got began to wait. Within an hour and a half I would be in Paris. Then all I had to do was get the Eurostar to London. I grinned to myself happily. This journey was going well.

I would be at Hogwarts in no time.


End file.
